Solving Hinata
by HanaChou
Summary: A coup d'etat, a massacre, and broken hearts. A love he chose not to fight for, the love she left willingly. As for Hinata, what Naruto doesn't know won't hurt him and she chose that over everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Solving Hinata**

Summary: A coup d'etat and broken hearts. A love he chose not to fight for. The love she left willingly. As for Hinata, what Naruto doesn't know won't hurt him. And she chose that over everything.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Rated Mature : Contains sexual and violent / gore scenes

PLEASE NOTE : Italicised words means thoughts. Italicised paragraphs may introduce scenes to happen, have happened, or dreams. Bold letters/phrases may mean sound effects/emphasis.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Her lips parted and closed.

Naruto is on his way back from his three week-long mission and tonight they will have dinner. Should she tell him? How was she supposed to say that she willingly agreed to this? How can she tell him she cannot fight for him?

Her eyes are still rimmed with red from her crying.  
She brought the back of her hand on her glassy eyes, she isn't supposed to cry now. She cannot back out now.

Her clan cannot afford to have a selfish princess.

It is not a choice between the love of her life, Naruto, or the people whose freedom depends on hers. It's now a choice between her happiness or lives. And she did not grow up selfish.

She took a deep breath. She needs not to be selfish. It has to be done.

Hinata nodded at her reflection. She has to tell Naruto tonight. She has to end this...relationship. She then took the basket full of grocery and walked out of the mansion to his apartment, heavy heart dropping every step.

 _I am sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry, Naruto. But it's not just us two anymore._

* * *

He couldn't wait. His feet are obviously in a hurry, almost running only if the streets aren't too crowded like it is, how on earth did he even agree to live in such far apartment from the village gates?

Naruto sighed, all he want right now is to see Hinata in his apartment cooking her promised dinner when he gets back. So going back to his current dilemma, he sure was tricked when he agreed to move in this new flat. Even though it was bigger and surprisingly cheaper, it is four times farther from where he used to live in. But Hinata like the place and... UGH. The thought of her makes him want to just divide the crown and sprint.

Very noticeable was his annoyed face in the sea of smiles. Finally, after what seemed like hours, but in reality just 25 minutes of struggle - he was out of the crowd and sprinted to his apartment.

He and Hinata became an official couple since the war - there had been no opposing party so far which was surprising since everyone was ready to go against the Hyuuga clan had they tried. The blonde ran his fingers through his locks, how long had they been together? He smiled, almost four years. At 23, Naruto became manlier - in terms of physical appearance and his voice has never reached so low as it is now, and he became wittier and a little less duller than he was. Being the right hand of the presiding Hokage, he is now able to meet with other nations' leaders without being tackless/reckless/mannerless/brainless that he was known for - it was almost like seeing quarter of how Minato was.

Fishing the keys out of his pockets, he excitedly unlocked his grey door and entered quietly.

Ninja as they are he sneaked in with excitement knowing Hinata still jumps out from her skin when he surprises her.

He passed by the clean white, brown and black assemble of furniture of his living room, to the wooden floored corridor, to his cream tiled kitchen clad in white curtai where he stood by the door watching his girlfriend stir the promised ramen.

Hinata, standing five foot and two inches, was in her black jounin pants, lilac turtleneck sleeveless top, white house sandals, and dark tresses in a clumsy bun - and Naruto did not forget to take note of her bunny apron he got her on their 3rd anniversary.

Slowly but making sure that his shadows didn't give him away, he claimed his prey - enclosing her small waist in his strong muscular arms. Naruto chuckled on hearing her small gasp, feeling the light jump on her toes - _she still gets startled_. His nose breathing on her neck made her shiver - then a smile appears on her pristine flushed face.

"I missed you"

He got a show of her long and straight pearly white teeth before seeing her small pink tongue clicking. "I missed you too, Naru"

Her fingers got the lid of the ramen pot and closed it also turning off the fire. Then she faced him. His face fell, "I tried to get here as early as possible, 'Nata. I haven't seen you for three whole weeks, heck I even forgot my bag in the hospital after a post mission check up"

He pouted, she bit her lips and waited for the next lines. "So how come I don't get to be welcomed with kisses like how I do when you get back from your missions?" He asked still pouting, mimicking that of a fie year old kid whose candy was taken away.

His face fell again, this time his thumb is wiping her tears away, "I missed you..I missed you" She sobbed, her palms warm but fingers cold on his face.

As if automatic, his lips met the crook of her neck. She felt his smile against her skin. He nodded and proceeded with kissing each of her fingers, her palms, her nose, her eyes, her mouth. "I missed you too"

His lips claimed hers, softly. Softly.

 _How? Someone tell me how do you tell someone you love so much that you cannot be with him? Kami, how?_

Her tears kept falling, his hand now on the small of her back - his lips now adding pressure on hers. Hungry and gentle kisses, caresses...

She needs this. She needs this. _One last time._

The apartment was spotless - anywhere they lay right now can do, dustless and sterilised but who would want to do that to his princess? (Inner Naruto does) but he chose to lead her to his (their?) room.

Naruto had the audacity to close the door and check the windows - he doesn't like sharing.

Hinata turned to hug him, inhaling his scent before planting kisses on his clothed pecks. "That kiss would have lingered more if I was unclothed," he smirked. Her flushed face only made him lean on her, stealing kisses on her light peach lips.

"Please" Her eyes pleading with want.

He took off his shirt, now fingering the apron ties and clothes began to fall on his cold floor.

Walking backwards and finally flopping down on the mattress, she removed her black pants - leaving only her sleeveless top and undergarments. Had she been 17, she would have never thought these nights would ever happen - but it did. Sleeping with Naruto began on their sixth month of relationship as girlfriend and boyfriend. It was not just sex, not just fucking - their first was making love, not just a saliva swap. But right now, they were bowing down on their primal needs.

Naruto took a second or two to adore her open being - long black tresses curling at the ends and free from the bun, her mounds of a chest rising up and down from the adrenaline, her toned mid section, her long and fleshy thighs waiting for his. Slowly, he kissed her inner thighs, making her bite on her lower lip (almost whimpering from the high), then removing her black lacy underwear as she took his head up to hers.

She kissed him senseless, like a hungry vampire sucking on the fresh virgin blood

"I want you so bad now, 'Nata" his voice was sore, deep, wanting...

Naruto is nipping now her exposed bossom, specifically her erect left nipple, in which she never felt her clothes was taken off of her, her lips parted panting. "What's stopping you?" She whispered softly

Like a gate pass, his right hand cupped her core, testing if he is ready to enter. He entered her with no other questions asked, a swift homecoming - like rolling in her lips the name she longed for.

"Hua..N-Nar-Kun"

He's delivering her to paradise, she didn't know what it was but he was pressing all her buttons and she felt like fireworks was crackling her brain. She arched her back, trashing her head with the movement, exposing her long white neck in which became his nibbling spot. Her soft moans made his fingers dug in tighter on her thighs, it was mad - he was hard and they were fast, her hips going in rhythm with his.

The mattress springs squeak in friction and in haste movements.

Her trimmed nails dug on his sun-kissed back, to where many scratches from her have not yet faded - proof of their raging night wars.  
"Nggg, faster" Her plea, like how many times they've done it, was a sign of her nearness.

Four more thrust and both her feet are pointing up the ceiling - cold and shivering from the coming... after her, three more thrusts and he was down, barely having the strength to prop on his elbows.

She welcomed him, her legs still locked on his hips, her slender arms under his...

Slowly, she kissed his forehead - her long white fingers brushing his hair as he turned on his back with her now on top.

Her lips reached to both his eyes, to his tall tip of a nose, to his cheeks, to his forehead, to his lips - long peck that turned to a lazily returned kiss

"Welcome back, Naruto-kun"

And slowly, she listened to his now calming erratic heart, his fingers lazily massaging her soft white scalp. Ramen forgotten out in the cold kitchen pot.

"I love you, Hinata. More than I'll ever love myself. I can't imagine life without you, you know?" He said softly, in a very vulnerable way...

"I love you too. I love you too" She whispered on his chest. Tears threatening to fall. How was she supposed to tell him now?

* * *

 _CHAPTER TWO PREVIEW:_

 _There they lay, white eyes socketed in their old wrinkled faces staring at their own blood pool. Their white and red - now turning maroon -robes scattered like rags, pale lips opened just enough for a shock to escape, long scrawny fingers trying to form seals... bloody clean._

 _Seven lifeless bodies._

 _Seven old wretched elders of the most prestigious clan of Konohakagure._

 _The killer's hair glowed under the moon light seeping through the windows, stance steady and straight, ears on heightened sense - listening to the deteriorating heart beat of the last dying elder._

 _The eighth, Hiashi, the leader of the clan, had his head bowed. He is next, and he can see the shadows nearing him. Hiashi sees everything - his white eyes need to to meet the masked figure clad in black ninja attire for he knows who moves in grace for he knows who fluidly kills in like shadows and he is proud._

 _Hiashi knows._

 _The eighth person the killer is to finish, bows at the sight, he does not tremble. For he knows he is next._

 _The sharp sway of the long katana enveloped the killer's gloved hands is heard in the room. The perfectly sharpened end of the sword protrudes at the back of the Hyuuga's clan head. Hiashi spits blood, as expected, he does not fight back. The veins on his head bulging like maps on concrete marble._

 _On this fated night, everything has been set. Just like how it had been one and a half decades ago._

 _Uchiha Itachi would have been proud._

* * *

A/N: I will update as soon as within the week. Please do review and I hope you like it. As the story progresses, the plot also deepens. I plan this to be dramatic and mind blowing... so help me please by telling me what's on your mind. Thank you! Also if you are to say something that might be negative, feel free to PM me. I won't mind. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Solving Hinata**

Summary: A coup d'etat and broken hearts. A love he chose not to fight for. The love she left willingly. As for Hinata, what Naruto doesn't know won't hurt him. And she chose that over everything.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Rated Mature : Contains sexual and violent / gore scenes

PLEASE NOTE : Italicised words means thoughts. Italicised paragraphs may introduce scenes to happen, have happened, or dreams. Bold letters/phrases may mean sound effects/emphasis.

I did not follow the original timeline, by the way. Here's a starter: Sasuke is alive but leaves Konoha just the same. Itachi is alive and missing. Neji still died in the war (I know, I know... but he will be mentioned)

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 _There they lay, white eyes socketed in their old wrinkled faces staring at their own blood pool. Their white and red - now turning maroon -robes scattered like rags, pale lips opened just enough for a shock to escape, long scrawny fingers trying to form seals... bloody clean._

 _Seven lifeless bodies._

 _Seven old wretched elders of the most prestigious clan of Konohakagure._

 _The killer's hair glowed under the moon light seeping through the windows, stance steady and straight, ears on heightened sense - listening to the deteriorating heart beat of the last dying elder._

 _The eighth, Hiashi, the leader of the clan, had his head bowed. He is next, and he can see the shadows nearing him. Hiashi sees everything - his white eyes need to to meet the masked figure clad in black ninja attire for he knows who moves in grace for he knows who fluidly kills in like shadows and he is proud._

 _Hiashi knows._

 _The eighth person the killer is to finish, bows at the sight, he does not tremble. For he knows he is next._

 _The sharp sway of the long katana enveloped the killer's gloved hands is heard in the room. The perfectly sharpened end of the sword protrudes at the back of the Hyuuga's clan head. Hiashi spits blood, as expected, he does not fight back. The veins on his head bulging like maps on concrete marble._

 _On this fated night, everything has been set. Just like how it had been one and a half decades ago._

 _Uchiha Itachi would have been proud._

* * *

"...what?"

Deep blue eyes looked at stern ones - Tsunade did not tear their eye connection. "Y-You must..you must be joking"

He wondered how long his heart can take. Gripping the fabric over his chest, he swallowed a mouthful of questions he couldn't bring himself to ask. In his ribcage, he can almost feel his heart trying to beat itself to oblivion. Slowly he tried his best to breathe but his lungs felt constricted.

Tear mapped face, blonde locks tousled, hands gripping tightly on wooden chair - mouth agape for air - even Sakura cannot bring herself to comfort her team mate.

"We're still waiting for Hiashi to wake up, but it will take a while. I am pretty sure. Even healing chakras can do just as much - and he isn't even as stable" Tsunade said in a low voice, her brows furrowed deep

His voice was heavy, he couldn't even bring himself to say anything, slowly he sat on the chair across Tsunade.

This is not how he thought morning after a mission would be.

He longed for Hinata's cooking on mornings after his mission. Instead he woke up in his bed, cold and alone - no note. Not anything. Hinata never left without a note - even on surprise missions - she would always wake him up, she would always leave a clue where she went off, she would always be beside him.

"She... she's gone. She's gone, Naruto"

* * *

Two days. Sleeping cold was already hard to do - but waking up alone was another thing.

It has been two days and it is only now he realised that life can never be as difficult. Naruto didn't leave his bed for two days. Didn't eat. Didn't wash. Didn't move.

Beside him was a pillow - her pillow, the only lilac linen to which her scent lingered. He almost wanted to wrap it in plastic to save her scent but he couldn't bring himself to even remove his nose from it. Tears flowed. His breathing hitched again - he can still hear how their friends tried to comfort him...

 _She wouldn't want to see you like this_

 _We still don't know what happened, she might have been kidnapped_

 _We will find clues, we will find her_

 _Don't take it as if she died!_

.

Hyuuga Hinata is gone - taking away everything he has, his soul -

"Come home, please"

"Come back to me, Hinata. Please"

.

 _ **He can feel her hot breathing on his chest. "I love you. I love you too"**_  
 _ **Naked bodies clung like wet cloth on skin. He never felt as if he could ever want to wake up without her. Days without her was tasteless, boring, filtered. He pulled her up and buried his nose on her indigo locks. "I remember when the villagers tried to kill me when I was young. I remember how people loathed me for having Kyuubi in me-" Soft and slender arms embraced him tighter.**_

 _ **"-and I never then thought you'd come to my life. And make me as happy as I am now"**_

 _ **Eyes locked. Heart almost beating as one. Their height difference was perfect, hands matched like gloves, his body built was perfect for her small one...**_  
 _ **"Know that I am happy and that I love you - forever, Hinata Hyuuga"**_

 _ **It was dark and windy - they can hear the hollow swishing of the air outside. The moon light reaching just to reach Hinata's shoulders - he can swear she was almost glowing white**_

 _ **"You're my savior, Naruto. My light. I love you too. Keep that in mind, forever. Whatever happens"**_

 _ **"I'll be here with you forever, Hinata. I'm never leaving you" He whispered, content smile on his face.**_

 _ **Tears dropped as she buried again her face on his chest. "I'm glad"**_

* * *

Three days gone and no clue. Not even the all seeing eyes guards of Hyuuga knew anything. All the councils died and Hiashi is only clinging to a 20% chance of survival. No marks, no clues, no nothing - nada.

Swifter than any ANBU. Swifter than anything - no one saw, no one had the hunch.

And Hyuuga Hinata is missing.

It can be either of the two =, Tsunade thought. Her eyes focused on the sake in front of her,

 _It can only either Hinata has been kidnapped - or she was the killer and that she fled_

 _But Naruto said Hinata always left notes when she leaves even at urgent times and coming home to the estate has never been her thing especially Naruto's mission just ended - Naruto said so. Unless she felt it was as urgent as a gut feeling about something bad is to happen to her clan. Right? That when she got there, she was taken - abducted, kidnapped._

 _But how come the guards didn't know this? They were all just unconscious. Drugged. No match of DNA, very carefully planned._

 _But also, she could be the killer. But thinking of it was almost impossible - Hinata did everything swiftly and that is one. She did try for ANBU but instead pursued jounin rank missions. Any ninja in jounin ranks can be very much stealthy too. But Hinata? No one can doubt her prowess in battle, in stealth, sometimes on her strength - but she is Hinata. Why would she kill? Why would..._

"Tsk. This is hurting my head" The Hokage sighed and drank the last cup of her sake.

"Where are you, Hinata-chan?"

* * *

 _THIRD CHAPTER PREVIEW:_

 _His black hair is tied as usual, his eyes - however she tried to look at - was darker than anything she's ever laid eyes upon. She couldn't help but notice that his nose isn't as tall in the pictures - but it was pointed, his lips are also thin, and so is his whole figure. Tall and lean._

 _"Are you ready to leave?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"What do you call yourself?" His voice is low and quiet - soothing, almost._

 _Slender fingers ran through her black tresses. "Hana. Ichigo Hana"_

 _"Hana-chan, can you believe?" His question was cut short when she turned to him, dark black eyes on deep blue ones. " Hana, can you believe the things we do for our village?"_

* * *

A/N: Please do review and I hope you like it. As the story progresses, the plot also deepens. I plan this to be dramatic and mind blowing... so help me please by telling me what's on your mind. Thank you! Also if you are to say something that might be negative, feel free to PM me. I won't mind. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**SOLVING HINATA**

* * *

Summary: A coup d'etat and broken hearts. A love he chose not to fight for. The love she left willingly. As for Hinata, what Naruto doesn't know won't hurt him. And she chose that over everything.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Rated: Mature: Contains sexual and violent / gore scenes

 **TIMELINE NOTE: AFTER THE WAR, SASUKE DID NOT COME BACK TO KONOHA. TSUNADE IS STILL THE HOKAGE. AND YES, ITACHI IS ALIVE IN THIS FIC STORY. (A/N: I am sorry if it was not cleared before.) **

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE : C.L.U.E.S  
**

 _A visual hallucination aroused by our desire to see some kind of change - After Dark_

To think was difficult - and to reason, she decided, is harsher.

Hinata frowned; lower lip trembling, palms covering her eyes, back on her now warm mattress, her breathing hitched and tempered.

She misses the serenity of Konohakagure.

Her sister, their private training with her father.  
Her team, their funny antics. Their missions. Their laughter. Their comfort.  
Her room, the warmth of her bed, the cleanliness of her room, the pictures on her walls, the pressed flowers in her books.

Naruto. His eyes. His hair. His embrace. His warmth. His lips. His breath. _Him_.

It is getting unbearable.

Her breathing is constricted - as if her throat is tied up with an thick invisible rope.

Her heart felt like punching her insides, her guts churning.  
Warm tears flowed, trickling to her cheeks then to her ears. Her left hand found her way to her mouth, clasping to muffle her sounds.

She can't afford to be heard. She can't. This thin walls aren't much of a cover, she'll have to leave soon.

 _Please find me, Naruto_

* * *

It has been three days.

The first day Hinata went missing, no one had the right thing in mind on what to do. Naruto immediately asked - _begged_ \- for a search mission upon recovering from the shock but his request has been denied by the Hokage. Tsunade ordered a team from the Hyuuga, Inuzuka, and Aburame to search for clues, at least a lead where to start - until then, no further orders were given.

Naruto stared at his reflection on the bathroom mirror, his eyes are red rimmed and there are black circles just under his once bright blue eyes. His chin with stubbles, three days without shave - his shirts are slumped in a corner, laundry forgotten. The bathroom still smell like her. There was another urge to cry as his eyes landed on Hinata's white and lavender toothbrush, to her white comb, and her soap.

His right hand gripped on his shirt, trying to stop the violent trashing of his heart. _What's taking it so long to find any clue?!_

Tears pooled. It wasn't him to sit and stay and wait for further instructions. It isn't like him to be patient. But this is Hinata. He's too afraid that if he made a wrong move, it will crumble down on Hinata. Not now. His sleeves are wet from his wiping. He'll have to wait a little more.

His eyes roamed around. His feet padding on his tiled floors. The clock read 2:32 in the morning. His stomach grumbled as he went to the kitchen. How long had he not eaten? When did he last have a decent meal? _Since Hinata._  
His refrigerator is filled with groceries she brought for him, but the milk has expired, and he is not in the mood to cook or buy. He heated the pot and decided to have tea but trashed the idea. The blonde was beyond hungry but he also knew he won't be able to keep his food.

Naruto walked around his apartment - once filled with her presence. some of the kitchen drawers are still open, the bed was still kept unmade...her diary still on his bedside table, her pen still neatly-

 _How could I not notice?!_

In a frantic hope, he opened the grey notebook filled with pressed flowers. He read each line, skimming and analysing the hidden meanings. There had to be something.

 _ **Meeting with the Elders at Sakura Hall, 6pm.**_  
 _ **Naruto's 7th day on mission.**_

 _ **Hanabi slept in my room, she said she couldn't sleep. Naruto is still on a mission as I am too. Father trained me tonight. Lesson was about stealth.**_

 _ **Naruto's 9th day on mission. I miss him dearly. I will miss him. I bought a new coat, new sandals - a very comfortable one, I will be keeping two pairs for long.**_

 _ **Father, he said he is proud of me. I hope Naruto-kun is here. I want to tell him how much I love him. There are so many things in mind at the moment, ramen sounds good right? I will cook for him when he gets home. Perhaps clean the apartment too. It has been dusty lately.**_

 _No. I did not miss this. It surely wasn't here yesterday. This diary. I did not miss it. It simply... wasn't here._

A shiver ran his spine. This must be some kind of joke - a horrible one. His eyes roamed the room in panic, but he has not felt any presence. The wind blew, the sky still dark. His blue eyes shimmered under the moon light. His breathing stopped as he fingered the notebook with trembling hands.

 ** _Meeting with father and the Elders at the tea ceremony by the gardens. It was boring at first, they asked Hanabi to leave the room but I stayed. The elders and father argued, I witnessed - their heated glares. I learned a lesson from the training again - a leader must not waver._**

 ** _Naruto's 13th day on mission. He will come back five days from now, according to Hokage-sama. I miss you, Naru-kun. I sparred with Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, and Ten Ten-chan. Kurenai said I've changed my fighting strategy, I said it was because of father's training. She was impressed and asked me to take ANBU exams. I wonder what Naruto-kun would say. Tonight, I had tea with father. We meditated._**

 ** _Tomorrow Naruto is coming home, I have bought everything I needed._**

 ** _Mission. I went to the market. I cannot be more than excited to see Naruto tonight. I bought for the ramen._**

 ** _Day One._**

 ** _Day Two._**

 ** _Day Three._**

 _The kitchen. Hinata never left a drawer open._ His face etched horror as he felt the freshly pressed flower on the next page. Heart ramming through his ribs.

 _ **Find me.**_

* * *

The sun was barely rising when Tsunade called for a meeting. Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane graced the presence together with Kakashi, Shizune, Shikamaru, Hanabi, and Naruto.

Her jaws hurt from the gritting of her teeth, her green sleeveless top felt constricted as ever and her brows furrowed deeper.

"There had been no improvement in tracking. There is just no clue but this." Tsunade said, her fingers prodding the leather skinned notebook, "but this...this can be a lead, I asked the best Inuzuka to come and see if they can take anything from the smell. But this can also be a dead clue."

"We cannot go on a blind search now. So despite this can be a dead lead, I will need you Shikamaru to strategise for this team"

The young Nara nodded, biting his tongue from saying 'troublesome' - because even if it is, he knew that this was a serious mission. A harsh knock broke the quiet as a hoping Kiba, together with Akamaru, nodded at Tsunade. The light cream walls of the conference room seemed to shrink, the tension is high - all faces are gloomy and serious.

The dog barfed, sniffed, and looked at Kiba upon sniffing a little on the notebook.

"This smells like Hinata's room, we were searching there yesterday, it smells like something that came fresh from her closet. The flower is fresh, picked at dawn. But we smell mint, not just any mint leaf... outside the Konoha forest, there are mints like this - "

Kiba's eyes widened, flipped the notebook and fingered the leather skin - under his long nails he felt something - too many to be accidental.

Pairs of eyes looked at him intensely. Naruto's breathing stopped, "What is it, Kiba?!"

"Hinata's" barely audible, barely a mutter or a whisper - but the air flowed in the room, together with freshly cut hair with a tinge of blood.

"Tsunade-sama!" Kiba's sudden loud shout at the Hokage almost sent Tsunade to lean on her chair in surprise. The tattooed-face man grabbed the table's edges, eyes wide. "She left clues"

* * *

Shikamaru brought the diary to his room. Tomorrow they are leaving before dawn breaks and he has less than 24 hours to break whatever clue he can transpire in his diary. He flipped the pages, on the last one with her handwriting - a legit one, after they compared to her other letters - there had been subtle, enough to be a tear smudge. _So she has been crying?_

 _Why are you doing this, Hinata? What are you planning?_

* * *

She skinned the rabbit with ease. Hands swift and skilled. Just like how she stabbed the hearts of those soulless ghouls in white, just like how she fled in stealth.

Black eyes pooled on her black hair - cut and curled that reached on her shoulder blades down to her chest. Onyx eyes stared until he caught her blue orbs, a shy smile surfaced. "Eh? Is there something wrong?"

The man shook his head and stared at the sky instead. The tree they are under shades them just enough, he inhaled - they are days far from Konoha by now. They do deserve their rest. The sun is just setting, tomorrow they will have to leave again to find a better shelter, perhaps a house this time. They need to move fast, they need to - he was cut from his thoughts when he heard her slice the meat with her kunai.

Watching her was like watching his deceased mother. He blinked away the thought and watch her delicate fingers do their trick.

The woman he is with is a very pretty one. She has very soft features, a graceful stance, and she is strong. She is many times like him and many times opposite too.

And it was maddening.

But he is not mad. He is not crazy - life is.

"I wonder when I will get my peace"  
His eyes lowered to his hands, hands of a killer, touching the ground. "It is all I ever wanted. It is all I ever sought"

Under his peripheral view he could sense her eyes soften. She had always wondered the life he had - if you can call it that.  
"We'll get through this. I know"

She recalls their first meeting - perhaps she was only four back then - and never in her wildest dreams did she think of meeting someone who is already - supposed to be - dead.

"This mission, this plan we're doing, all of this is for Konoha. For the innocent people, for peace."

Her head bobbed up and down as she pierced the meat and placed it over the fire. The twilight is covering.

"We'll find Sasuke. We'll find Sasuke and once this is over, you will have you peace. And by then, they will find me. And the truth will uncover"

Her voice almost wavered, it was as if she was comforting herself - trying to make believe of her words.

Their gaze on each other was steady and understanding. Her hair has been cut and colored, her eyes now blue from lenses she is wearing, her clothes very different from her usual baggy ones - now black and tight, just enough for agility.

She reminds him so much of his perfect woman, perhaps in another lifetime if the gods out there would grant him a little more luck, he would meet this women before anyone else could claim her as theirs. And perhaps life wouldn't be so difficult.

He ate dinner quietly as she finished hers just as fast. Tomorrow will be a long run.

She smiled at him kindly as she noticed his soft gaze on her movements. His face aged with worry but handsome nonetheless. "Thank you for the dinner" He murmured  
All she did was nod.

"Rest for now, I'll take first watch" She said, her voice almost a whisper. Her eyes scanned the forest, activating her kekkei genkai she sees no one near but a couple of rabbits and rodents.

"Good night, Hana" _Hinata_

"Good night, Itachi"

* * *

 **A/N: I an uncovering now. Feel free to ask questions that I will answer for the next chapter! I will make things clearer on the next one! (no worries, I will write it as soon and upload as soon as possible) I am planning this fic to reach at least 12 chappies, and finish half before I go back to Uni. Let me know your thoughts. No flames please! Have pity on my weak heart. But I welcome reviews posted (and constructive criticism on private message please!) thank you so much for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SOLVING HINATA**

* * *

Summary: A coup d'etat and broken hearts. A love he chose not to fight for. The love she left willingly. As for Hinata, what Naruto doesn't know won't hurt him. And she chose that over everything.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Rated: Mature: Contains sexual and violent / gore scenes

 **TIMELINE NOTE: AFTER THE WAR, SASUKE DID NOT COME BACK TO KONOHA. TSUNADE IS STILL THE HOKAGE. AND YES, ITACHI IS ALIVE IN THIS FIC STORY. (A/N: I am sorry if it was not cleared before.) **

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR  
**

 _A visual hallucination aroused by our desire to see some kind of change - After Dark_

 ** _Seeing him beneath the shadows in masked stealth was planned, known, and secreted. Her heart clenched tight as she recalled having to go through a repetitive process to free him. It was beyond her how the elders could awake a dead, a powerful one - only for the sake of sacrificing him again. Hatred. She never thought she's ever capable of seeing and feeling such hatred._**

 ** _Pooled by her feet are puddles of their blood, white robes and white eyes scattered like bleeding butterflies – only they aren't beautiful._**

 ** _The old - scattered and dead - they refused to talk but their evil deed is done. They had to die - for all the right reasons, for all the wrong decisions.  
They were selfish men who are greedy of power, lusting for supremacy, lusting to be above the mud..._**

 ** _Long silky hair swayed dramatically under the moonlight. It scared her how it felt right to gaze down on the corpse and the dying, of course she knew they deserve it._**

 ** _Her breathing hitched, trying her fucking best not to let a tear escape as she pulled her sword from the latest wound Hiashi Hyuuga got from her, leaving him bloody and pale._**

 _This should do it._

 _This is enough._

 ** _"It is done, father."_**

 ** _Together with the wind, without a trace, without a glance on their backs, they fled like the criminals that they are. Two bloodied – sheathed – swords tied by their belt, no drip – no clues._**

 ** _Branch after branch, twig after twig, dust after dust – they fled. And Hinata kept her Byakugan activated – seeing the rise and fall of her lover's breathing._**

 _It is done, Naruto. Good bye._

* * *

On the fourth day, the couple dressed themselves in simple civilian clothes – her hair kept down, black skinny pants underneath her long dark purple skirt, white long sleeves, with a brown duffle bag on her shoulder. Itachi watched how his newly cut hair underneath the grass, with his hair cut clean, eyes lenses honey brown – he looked like a normal civilian – only of course he isn't. He was donned in plain dark brown shirt and black pants.

Itachi sighed and looked over at Hinata whose eyes are surrounded with bulging veins – looking through miles away. "I am Hana Ichigo. You are Fugaku Fumizumi. We are from Konoha. We eloped. We are to travel to the Lightning Village."

The man only nodded. _Must he really use his father's name?_

"Let's keep going, Hana-chan"

* * *

Hanabi looked at her sister's room, her hands still trembling at its rest on the doorknob. It was still as she remembered it. It felt as if just yesterday that she crawled to her sister's bed, needing comfort from her nightmares. The walls are painted plain light lavender – really, almost just white in the dark. Her bed is still crisp and her linens are made with soft cotton and silk of dark purple, an outstanding orange pillow on the side which belonged to the Uzumaki. Hanabi can still remember how Hinata would embrace it to her chest, dig in her nose to smell her lover when he is out on a mission. Her love for the blonde was beyond the younger Hyuuga. It felt as if it is impossible to love someone as strong as Hinata felt, how she got the courage to fight Pain for Naruto – in exchange of her life?

Hanged on the walls are pictures, her team, her father, her, Naruto and Hinata's, akamaru's puppy collage, a smiling Kurenai, and a small portrait of their mother.

Her vision blurred with tears.

Hanabi's knees brought her stumbling on Hinata's chair. The drawers are searched just days ago, also her closet with properly folded clothes – exquisite kimonos hanging…

She couldn't take it anymore. Hanabi left the room as soon as she was able to stand back on her feet until the led her to their father's study.

The place she dreaded to go before. But there are no more elders to glare at her, all dead.

Long slender fingers traced the wooden table.

She needs to find answers. She will get back her sister wherever she is. In the deafening silence of the study, her erratic heart beating is the only thing she could hear. For days now she has been reading through and thoroughly the scrolls to lead her to anything.

The young Hyuuga never felt the desperation of having her father telling her what to do, what happened, or bluntly tell her a lead where to start.

Fingering through the papers, her eyes focused on words. Slowly her eyes roamed the room again, _there has to be something._

Silver white eyes landed on a small package – pages from Hinata's diary, photocopies of its content… she re-read everything.

But something is missing.

 _Meeting?_

 _What happened during the meetings? Come on Hanabi, you know this. You know this. You were there. What were their…arguments?_

A lot or arguments. Right?

Her feet padded on their traditional bamboo floor rather fast, her heart now again loud. She reached the right wing of the mansion where her room is located. The young Hyuuga pulled out a white journal from her black bag.

Her eyes skimmed – yes, she wrote it. Of course, she has to have written the dates of tentative and planned meetings with the elders! She is organized, Hinata taught her to write the most important details, always… But why didn't she?

Her clean handwriting made her dizzy. Hanabi counted, fingering the brown paper - she had been sent out thrice from the meeting, thrice in one month! But she did not write why.

 _Why?_

 _Did I trust myself to remember?_

 _There had been a lot of arguments. But I can't remember what about._

A sudden panic attack crept in to her spine.

Her sandals dangled carelessly on her feet, her hair untied and flowing freely behind her back, her dark blue kimono almost mixed with the shadows… she has to find the Hokage. Frantic byakugan skimmed the village and unlike her previous hunch, the Hokage is still in her office.

It was not Hanabi to panic – it isn't her to ram her way to the Hokage's desk without appointment, but her tear stained cheeks – pale from the cold wind, cold from the stress – it isn't like Hanabi. Her whole body trembled, a push and pull for her to stop and freeze, her gut twisting painfully as she tried her best to kept her bile off her throat. Her breathing is confined.

It is not her to not remember.

"Hokage-sama!" Green eyes looked at frantic byakugan eyes.

The Hokage stood in urgency, white envelope and a two page lette still in her tight grasps.

"I cannot remember – I..I..I, there is something wrong. I-I-I-I-I need Yamanaka-san"

Hanabi's frown ceased as her eyes rolled back before she was greeted by darkness.

* * *

It was almost midnight when they reached the borders of a small village. There are only three or four lights lit in the whole village – everyone must be asleep. No competent looking guards either.

 _What kind of village leaves itself vulnerable?_

"There's a small hotel, we can stay there for the night" She half-asked Itachi. Her eyes looking tired and red rimmed. He nodded. Walking comfortably while checking if they kept their chakra hidden.

"Good evening – _yawn_ – Sir, Ma'am. Please state the – _yawn_ – purpose of visit. Also if you have identification cards and papers. We also have – " Hinata almost rolled her eyes at the guard. Itachi took a step forward, too tired to make it formal, and looked at the guard with his red eyes.

The guard nodded. "Yes, welcome Fumizumi-san, Ichigo-san. Welcome to the Village of Takaya. Here is your clearance" The man mumbled, his eyes on a daze.

"Arigato" Hinata mumbled as they made their way to the hotel.

The room has two beds and a rather spacey bathroom. "Do you mind if I use the bath first?" She asked, her eyes watching his back as he laid down his clothes and fixed the luggage.

"Go ahead" He slumped on the floor, legs crossed, sharpening his set of kunai and sword.

Hinata filled the tub. Slowly, she soaked herself in the bubbles – warm water soothing her sore feet.

Tomorrow before noon, they will need to sail from the village to the other side of the mountains before heading to the lightning village.

 _They must have started the search by now._

After the soak, she found Itachi looking by the window, his right hand gripping his chest. "We need to remove this seal before Uzumaki finds us."

Hinata's heart dropped. She fell on the mattress, feeling her clothes as they cling a little bit uncomfortably on to her slightly still wet skin.

"Hai."

Her head fell on the soft lavender scented pillow. Her palms rested on silk linen, her back absorbed by the comfortable mattress. Her breathing slowed and even.  
She is too tired.

 _From the flowers of Konoha, to her home, to the people around her, her gaze shifted on the oncoming dark skies. Ominous._

 _Then Naruto, on his knees - begging her. Begging her to stop. Her brows creased, why? What is happening? Her deep pants worsened, there are people shouting all over. Why? Why?_

 _Then as if on camera, all her eyes ever focused on was his widening blue eyes almost bulging out of the sockets as the Kyuubi controlled him over fury - escaping, killing her lover in the process. There was no help._

 _Hundreds of white eyes stare into hers as they chanted her failure. Itachi's chest marvelled under the night as a huge seal on his chest lighted up - his eyes long dead. Naruto's nose is bleeding. His eyes filled with tears._

 _Gore and violence spread throughout the villages. Screams and violence._

 _The Kyuubi stalks her, Naruto as its puppet - and she stops her feet from moving. Large bleeding flesh struck her abdomen. A baby cries._

 _"You failed. See what you've done? You killed all innocent people. It's all your fault-"_

Hinata gasped for air as she choked on her own saliva, her small hands flying on her abdomen gingerly. She scanned the area and looked at Itachi's resting face.

She walked slowly to the bathroom and washed her face of the fear and the sweat. Slowly, she traced her reflection on the mirror. Her eyes red from nightmare tears, her lips slightly pale and trembling - her eyes scanned through her body, still her hands on her abdomen...slowly, slowly, with her byakugan, she senses a small chakra forming. There, almost a size of a peanut - _alive_ and _in_ her, white and peaceful.

Her head shook. Shoulders slowly going up from her hardened breathing. A low sob escaped her mouth. Softly she whispered comforting words.

Suddenly, it is becoming harder than she thought it would be.

* * *

Tsunade crumpled the letter she just received hours ago, her blonde brows creased and her fist tight. This is a total mess. Neat and pretty handwriting from the older Hyuuga, still crisp from writing. Tsunade's breathing hitched. Is it possible that Hanabi got a letter from Hinata too?

Tsunade never hated herself - not before, not ever - only now. She blamed herself - and no one but herself - when she passed out from sake...exactly three nights ago now.

That under a new pile of papers to be read and signed - lay a white Hyuuga envelope from Hinata.. dropped and sealed the night the Hyuuga elders were massacred.

And she only found it now. Now that the team has left for a retrieval operation - now that Hanabi Hyuuga is laying unconsciously on a hospital bed with troubled mind and tear stained cheeks.

Tsuande cursed.

Her eyes reading through the letters. Brows furrowed deep with wrinkles forming heavily. She has to decide. NOW.

Shizune can only stare at her troubled Hokage, hands intertwined and knuckled hard. Her soles jumped when she spoke,

"Shizune, call Yamato. I need him to take Naruto back to the village - "

"-I need you to call Ino Yamanaka to get in Hanabi Hyuuga's mind. Iruka, I need you to bring me all the sealing scrolls your squad can find in the Hyuuga estate -" A masked shadow nodded and left "-and Shizune, I want you to confirm Hinata Hyuuga's crime of killing the Hyuuga elders"

"Hinta Hyuuga is now a missing nin, a person listed on bingo book - she is no longer part of Konoha"

* * *

A/N: Ohhhlala, what did Hinata say in her later? Is the dream ominous? I really want to hear your comments and your questions. There will be a new clue next chapter, I am close to uncovering the reasons. Next chapter will be clearer, I promise. Please review! Thank you for the support and the follows, by the way!


	5. Chapter 5

**SOLVING HINATA**

 **Summary:** A coup d'etat, a massacre, and broken hearts. A love he chose not to fight for. The love she left willingly. As for Hinata, what doesn't know won't hurt him. And she chose that over everything.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing

 **Rated: Mature** : Contains sexual and violent /gore scenes

 **TIMELINE NOTE: AFTER THE WAR, SASUKE DID NOT COME BACK TO KONOHA. TSUNADE IS STILL THE HOKAGE. AND YES, (because really, I cannot kill him) ITACHI IS ALIVE IN THIS FICTION.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five** : **U.N.V.E.I.L.**

.

.

Their feet slapped against the branches, black standard shinobi sandals causing some leaves to fall. The dawn was just breaking.

Hinata's veins bulged, checking the dock if there was any complication nearing them. There was none.

They are sticking to the schedule.

Sweat formed beneath her façade, despite the cold, her nails are marking another set of crescents on her pale palms. She swerved, ankle slightly pointed and jumped on another frail looking branch.

The dream is too ominous to disregard. Her eyes shifted to Itachi who was gracefully leaping from branch to branch, hands steady and fluid.

 _What is Tsunade-sama taking so long?_

Her brows creased again and she knew Itachi could feel her stress. Hinata let out a sigh.

Surely, very much, she did put the letter on the desk – neat and near the papers marked urgent.

So why can she still feel Naruto's Kyuubi on the run?

 _He can't come nearer. Not yet._

Without any more word, her speed increased as Itachi followed her phase.

* * *

Tsunade thought she has seen it all; the gore, the obscenities, the war, the violence, the lust – everything. But this case has proved her wrong.

 _Sacrifice_

Her thoughts flew as she re-read the letter from Hinata. Eyes roaming the white thick paper, slightly crumbled –inked with neat writing and delicate calligraphy. The sentences are short and concise – formal and forward.

Then her thoughts shifted to the younger Hyuuga on the hospital bed.

 _Why are you doing all these?_

Everything was written on the letter. But she cannot understand, it is clear (but it did not explain _everything_ …_)

Across Hanabi's unconscious and seated on the hospital bed, is Ino Yamanaka. Hands by the head of the Hyuuga, chakra forming on her fingers as she tried to get in the mind of the younger kunoichi. It had been more than an hour and Tsunade can sense the blonde's agitation, a sweat forming at the back of her neck slowly trickling down her white medical coat.

There are still tons of paperworks, yes. Papers to sign, read, approve, edit – but this. Her even teeth gritted with impatience,

 _what is taking Yamato so long to bring Naruto back?_

Her heart was held in suspense and Tsuande rarely liked the feeling. Her eyes scanned the different expressions Ino Yamanaka had – horror, confusion, horror, horror, horror…

And then she stopped. Clarity.

Wide eyes stared at the Hokage, her pale face stoned of whatever she witnessed. Ino shook her head and rested her trembling hands on the bed beside her.

"I would like … to respectfully ask to perform the same to Hyuuga-sama"

And for a while, Tsunade thought it was sweat rolling down Ino's cheek – but it was a frantic tear of horror.

 _And so it is true. HInata is telling the truth?_

"Tsunade-sama. It is not possible" Ino's voice wavered, head shaking still to her sides

"I know"

 _What has the elders done?_

* * *

 ** _Her long silky almost-black-in-the-dark hair has been tied neatly and tightly on the top of her head. Slender fingers itched to remove the band but she held still._**

 ** _It is time._**

 ** _Performing another seal, an inaudible release that made_** the ** _Itachi Uchiha stumble and trip on his own feet. Hinata's right arm rested firmly on his chest while the other was around his waist, steadying him on his toes._**

 ** _The seal on his chest burned and he hissed. "I cannot hold it any longer. We have to leave"_**

 ** _The soon-to-be-ex heiress nodded and led him to the study of the elders who were in a meeting. In great stealth, she performed another seal outside the doors of the room before getting in – now there's no way they can be heard nor can they leave_**

 ** _Old white eyes looked at the two, stuttering traitors and horror._**

 ** _Her steady footing planted her toes and knees straight from falling. Hinata felt the eyes of her father on her – he is proud._**

 ** _"Undo the seal on Uchiha-san"_**

 ** _Hinoko Hyuuga, the second oldest of the elders stomped on his wrinkled foot. "You know better than demand from us!"_**

 ** _A blade sliced through him and yes, he was the first to fall._**

 ** _"I will not ask again. Undo his seal"_**

 ** _There has been shouting and insulting – but the clan head said nothing._**

 ** _And lastly, the wisest and youngest of the elders spoke – which made her fears crumble and solidify on her own self._**

 ** _"No one can undo the seal but death and war and blood. At least not in the nearest villages – at this rate, the seal on the Uchiha will awaken and release the Kyuubi again and will seek blood and battle. And people will die and we will become heroes of Kon—"_**

 ** _A blade struck his side, Hinata's teeth are painfully gritting as words escaped her small delicate mouth._**

 ** _"I will not ask again. Who can undo the curse"_**

 ** _"Foolish little girl. You cannot protect your precious Naruto now, can you?"_**

 ** _Alas, the seventh elder falls on his knees – his insulting smile still on his stupid excuse of a face._**

 ** _Hinata needs answers, the time is not permitting her to stay longer – Itachi is near breaking point, the seal is bright under his black shirt – he still smelt of soil and angst._**

 ** _Why can't he find peace on the living or in death?_**

 ** _He stares at the small Hyuuga who is stalking her way to her father, long and sharp sword on hand – her face was giving her away._**

 ** _"Father"_**

 ** _"Mount of Ibu. Her name is Kimura."_**

 ** _Her voice refused to leave her throat, her gloved hands itched to caress her father's face._**

 ** _Her deeds are done._**

 ** _A sharp gasp broke Itachi from his reverie. Hiashi Hyuuga has fallen on his daughter's shoulder, a smile on his face._**

 ** _"I am proud of you, Hinata"_**

 ** _Hinata nodded, gloved hand took out the sword and slowly laid her father on the floor – slowly she stood and looked at the sealed doors as the barriers faltered._**

 ** _They have no more time to waste._**

 ** _Skipping from tree to tree, he observed – because despite the fact that the seal was burning him, he was Itachi and he is a genius._**

 ** _And it did not take a genius to see her eyes grieving from her deeds he once did (both did it for peace)_**

 ** _It did not take a genius to see her eyes flicker once, twice, and trice to the apartment with closed windows – that he surmised was of her lover's._**

 ** _And it too, did not take a genius to know that she did not puncture her father's organs when she struck him with her sharpened sword._**

 ** _His thoughts brought him back to the lifeless white robe wearing elders – to the bloodied figure of the head of the clan._**

 ** _It did not take a genius to know that Hinata did not kill her father._**

* * *

Itachi is weak. Weak beyond belief.

Hinata had her arms around his waist and chest as they walk farther away from the ship. They had travelled two days on sea. And now travelling eight straight hours on foot. Her sweat broke on her forehead and back, cotton clinging nastily on her skin. But both did not stop their trekking, the mountain is steep and it is getting dark and cold - at this rate, as chill runs up her spine, she will fall sick (and Itachi sicker and weaker)

It has been so long since they had sun over their heads.

It has been five long excruciating days away from peace that is Konoha.

Did he mention, Itachi is weak?

Itachi's weak, however, is a good sign. It means that they are far from the Kyuubi – far from Naruto – far enough and near enough their destination.

Of course, their façade did not falter one second. Not until now that they had no more efforts to actually put on their lenses on their already burning eyes. The cold, the wind, the hassle, and the fatigue - everything is getting to them.

She could feel her cold nose when she scrunches her face, she can imagine it red on its tip…perhaps?

Under her long lashes, she peered on the tall lean man - once feared of strength, agility, genius, and etc etc etc - and now weak. Really weak.

"Do you want to rest?" She asked, her eyes steady on his. Beneath the thick clothing he wore, she can feel the one rapid heart beating of his frail heart and the poor constriction of oxygen in his lungs.

"No. We find her and then I rest"

Itachi is weak. It was new. It was human. Itachi found himself liking weakness if it meant he will always have someone holding on to him.

Itachi found the liking of being human.

The walk has been terrible. Their food is scarce, their water albeit full is heavy on her shoulders (and so are their necessities on her back) and Itachi has been wheezing.

But she can say they are near. Because not long after - more than another half of another hour trekking, there is a hut and fire - and people, simple people rushing to her - them

"Neh, Itachi. We're here"

And they both met darkness.

* * *

When Hinata left Naruto on his bed - with only but the duvet covering his body, he was warm and looking peaceful. He never really let his guard down, not ever - just only when he's with her. Because what would happen to him with her by his side? He knew Hinata would jump in all angles to save him from a stab, right?

So when he was peaceful and asleep, she was outlining his facial features. His eyes, wrinkled from his occasional wide grinning. His nose, thin and tall and freckled. His lips, thin and firm. His cheeks adorned with three black lined whiskers that are so adorable whenever she thumbs wipe 'em. His hair, blonde and cut short - his stubbles, his angular chin - his jaw.

Her heart felt like it has been grabbed in a chokehold.

Is it not?

But it felt like it (yes?)

She craved for the warmth that is in his side - in his embrace - under his crushing form

But all she felt was a man cold and thin beside her. Her eyes fluttered as she found herself curled beside Itachi with her clothes - apparently - hanging freely by the fire. Her bandages on her chest stayed and so her tights.

But it seems like Itachi was only in his boxers.

And so they have been found (yes, duh?)

Slowly, she traced the bare skin of the pale man, fingering the tattoo-like-seal on his chest. Her heart beating furiously, this seal is the cause to why she had to leave Naruto. This seal, if has been exposed to the Kyuubi, will kill the man she loved, together with this man who only wanted peace but was brought back to life to be a weapon of destruction. This seal once the Kyuubi has been released will unleash the hidden seals on the foreheads of the branch members.

She hated - loathed - the seal that adorned Itachi's chest as if it was a jewel.

Hinata could just kill this man or trust him to find his way to this mountain to find the elder - but fate had other plans.

Slowly she felt under her palm the slow beating of Itachi's heart - it felt peaceful but she knew it wasn't. It was ill and sick and slow.

A door opens, she gasps and turns. Black eyes and black hair in contrast with the white clearing behind him - Sasuke stood tall. His hand on a bag, his other crumpling a letter.

He came. Finally, she sees hope. Finally she felt like it was going according to plan.

Sasuke completes the puzzle and they can finally unseal. Finally-

 _And she was taken back to darkness…_

* * *

A/N: I KNOW. It took me a lot of time and obviously, this isn't the best chapter...I did try but I was having a writer's block! I am so sorry for the whole week (? or more?) wait! I was disheartened when I read a really bad review saying my story is a trash. but really, please do give it a try and review better people huhu. My heart can only take so much.

Also yes, I will try to finish the next chapter as soon as I can and try to upload as soon as next week. But pelase do have a heart to review. no flames, please.

I am uncovering but expect more emotions to flow out this story. I have decided how it will end (and it mad eme tear up) so be excited and be a dearie and review.

Love you lots. Please do not lose hope in this story. I will try to make it worth the drama and the wait. xoxo


End file.
